<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>煮玫瑰茶 by SashkaLu1777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439749">煮玫瑰茶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777'>SashkaLu1777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romanov Court [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>正经汇总分析文字，就不喊外号了，直接写人名。<br/>阿尔芒·德·科兰古：“茶”，给他起了个“茶花女”的外号是我蹭了n年拿破仑战争热度之后达到的一项战略成就。病恹恹，三贞九烈，长时间两地分居，在回忆录里恨不得每一行都写上“一年三百六十日，风刀霜剑严相逼”的法国驻俄大使。<br/>亚历山大一世：“玫瑰”，俄国皇帝，全俄罗斯沙皇（皇帝和沙皇是不一样的），用坟墓写谜面的斯芬克斯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Armand-Augustin-Louis de Caulaincourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romanov Court [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>煮玫瑰茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“玫瑰茶”是个“船”，想要有“船”（<strong>姬情</strong>，不是错别字呦），要先有夯实的“木头”（牢固的友谊）。这两个人的友谊毫无争议地存在，但友谊分量一直受到怀疑，尤其是亚历山大对科兰古的友谊。</p><p>亚历山大一世研究开拓者，沙俄历史学家，尼古拉·米哈伊洛维奇大公曾经说：“<span class="u">亚历山大一世擅于迷惑人心。在提尔西特，即使是拿破仑也免不了受到引诱，但提尔西特很快结束，两人分开之后，拿破仑有足够的时间空间摆脱幻象。科兰古在亚历山大身边长达三年，朝夕相对、日积月累，就实在无可自拔了。”</span></p><p>不愧是研究亚历山大一世的祖师爷爷，短短一段话包含了对亚历山大的控诉，对拿破仑的羡慕，对科兰古的哀其不幸怒其不争、落花流水无可奈何。我自己也很厉害，能看出这么多包含的情感。</p><p>既然祖师爷爷这么说了，后续大家便纷纷跟进，很多时候科兰古就是那个被大灰狼欺骗的纯洁小白兔，而亚历山大就是那“拖良家妇女下水，劝失足女子上岸”的经典渣男。很正常，我一开始也这么想的呢。：）</p><p>还是从头说起吧，聊一聊他们为什么会成为朋友，这份友谊到了什么地步，以及为什么他们会成为这样奇怪的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>开端（</strong>
  <strong>1801年之前）：</strong>
</p><p>科兰古家是<strong>古老贵族，有钱</strong>（这两点在后面都很重要！）。科兰古本人的第一个外交职业是当时法国驻君士坦丁堡的外交官之一，而当时俄国驻君士坦丁堡的大使是科丘别伊，未来的俄国皇帝亚历山大一世的秘密委员会成员和<strong>统治早期</strong>最信任的朋友之一。</p><p>在君士坦丁堡的经历让科兰古给自己立了一个flag：“<span class="u">我以后绝不再当外交官。</span>”然而，flag就是用来推的。由于他和塔列朗的关系（科兰古的父亲和塔列朗是朋友），也由于他玄幻的俄语水平（身为一个法国人精通俄语），可能也由于君士坦丁堡的表现（？），1801年，他作为还是第一执政的拿破仑的特使，千里迢迢奔赴一大片烂泥地后方的圣彼得堡，祝贺亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇作为新沙皇即位。</p><p>这次见面……没什么特别的。除了估量一下新沙皇是否有心情继续帕维尔一世支持的法俄同盟之外，科兰古只是简单地在圣彼得堡停留了六个月。“<span class="u">我们寻欢作乐，通宵达旦。</span>”那会儿科兰古还是不后来病恹恹的茶花女，亚历山大也还只是尽职尽责地做一个“中央空调”。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>转折（</strong>
  <strong>1801年，1804年）：</strong>
</p><p>对亚历山大而言，一生中最重大的变故无过于1801年3月11日的宫廷政变（我一般戏称“311特大谋杀案”）。他的父亲帕维尔一世，作为俄国皇帝，惹怒了俄国贵族。很多心怀不满的人决定联合起来炒掉帕维尔，他们的首领帕伦曾经向亚历山大透露了阴谋，希望得到亚历山大的支持：“<span class="u">在不伤害沙皇性命的情况下，让失去理智的他交出权力，由您摄政。</span>”亚历山大在反复强调不得伤害父亲帕维尔之后，默许了阴谋。然而，在政变当晚，帕维尔还是被杀死了。亚历山大受到了巨大的打击：他曾竭力避免，却终究成为了一个默许的弑君者、弑父者。波兰的亚当·恰尔托雷斯基亲王和亚历山大的妻子，后来的叶丽萨维塔皇后都记录道：“<span class="u">他的灵魂永远因此而饱受折磨。</span>”</p><p>对科兰古来说，好像更倒霉点。亚历山大好歹还有个皇位可捞，科兰古，据他自己说，是在1804年奉命去巴登公国转了一圈，同时另一波人冲进巴登公国，绑架了当甘公爵将其带回法国，之后当甘公爵的死就成了科兰古背着的一口锅。</p><p>同时，这件事在国际上的影响极其恶劣，俄国宫廷既震惊又恐惧，几乎所有贵族都自发开始为当甘公爵哀悼。亚历山大经由外交部抗议第一执政的行为、要求合理解释。作为回击，塔列朗回信道：“<span class="u">帕维尔一世中风死去的时候，我们可曾要求俄国做出合理解释？</span>”由于这封信太过尖刻，送信的法国特使曾请求当时俄国事实上的外交大臣，恰尔托雷斯基亲王“<span class="u">婉转修改</span>”，亲王拒绝后将原信直接呈示亚历山大。</p><p>虽然巴登公国是亚历山大的岳父家，但目前为止，这两件独立发生的事情对两个人的关系还没什么明显影响，命运的所有安排都在后面。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>法俄同盟（</strong>
  <strong>1807年--1811年）：</strong>
</p><p>5、6年的时间发生了很多事：奥斯特利茨战役、耶拿战役、弗里德兰战役--&gt;提尔西特会议。提尔西特会议是法俄同盟的开始，拿破仑派往俄国的使者是萨瓦里，而亚历山大任命彼得·托尔斯泰做驻法大使。</p><p>俄国贵族对法俄同盟普遍抱有敌视态度，萨瓦里的任命加剧了他们的怀疑和反感：萨瓦里<strong>明确</strong>参与了<strong>当甘公爵案</strong>。皇太后玛丽亚冷漠地接待他，皇后叶丽萨维塔痛苦地宴请他，其他贵族门阀纷纷避开他，皇帝亚历山大本人的态度很亲切，但没什么用处。综合考虑了圣彼得堡的物价、开销之后，萨瓦里汇报拿破仑，建议法国皇帝寻找一个“<span class="u">出身良好，熟悉繁文缛节，擅于花钱</span>”的驻俄大使。拿破仑任命了科兰古，承诺<strong>一年后</strong>就让科兰古回来，也会在那时允许科兰古的女朋友离婚再嫁，同时给了他一年<strong>八十万法郎</strong>的薪水以供他在圣彼得堡的支出。（当然，承诺一个都没有兑现，而科兰古在圣彼得堡每年花销<strong>五十万卢布到一百万卢布</strong>，幸亏科兰古自己家里有矿，不然真要卖衣服过日子了）</p><p>科兰古同样被卷入过<strong>当甘公爵案。</strong>到俄国之后，他面临的困境不必萨瓦里少，这迫使他直接写信给亚历山大为自己的清白辩护，亚历山大承认了他的清白，驱逐了在这件事上大做文章的英国使者。</p><p>亚历山大“<span class="u">如老友一样</span>”接待科兰古。法国驻俄大使的官邸是圣彼得堡仅次于冬宫和康斯坦丁宫的沃尔孔斯基宫，躲避恶劣天气的休憩别墅在石头岛上，紧挨着亚历山大的情妇，玛丽亚·纳雷什金娜伯爵夫人的住所。当时的美国驻俄大使，小亚当斯（即后来的小亚当斯总统）回忆说：“<span class="u">在圣彼得堡参加盛大活动时，各个国家的大使都在一起列队站好，只有法国大使站在队列最前方，极其醒目。宴会上，各国大使共用一桌，只有法国大使的座位在皇室成员那一桌。一年一度的涅瓦河祝圣仪式，各国大使都从自己的窗户远远眺望沙皇带领皇室成员在涅瓦河边祷告，只有法国大使站在大公们身边，仿佛他们的家人。</span>”</p><p>当然，“优待”说明不了什么，尤其是这种大张旗鼓的“优待”。一方面是亚历山大需要在俄国贵族阶级和外国使者面前强调法俄同盟的<strong>牢不可破</strong>（flag又来了），另一方面也是科兰古的要求，以此强调法国是俄国最重要的政治盟友。</p><p>“友谊”的证明可以来自于前后任待遇的对比：前任萨瓦里以及后任洛里斯顿。但这依然很难提供实在的证据：前任萨瓦里不是外交出身，而且明明确确卷入<strong>当甘公爵案，</strong>此外，比起正式的大使，他更像一个观察者，打探俄国的政治气候，以帮助拿破仑做出最后的任命决定。后任洛里斯顿来到俄国时，法俄同盟的破裂和法俄战争的爆发已经不可避免。即使前任后任的待遇稍微有些不同，也说明不了什么，更何况无论哪一任法国大使，都有沃尔孔斯基宫和石头岛可以住。</p><p>因此，“友谊”的证明只能寄希望于日常互动。</p><p>一方面是生活上的。科兰古这一次到圣彼得堡之后，自述身体不好，“<span class="u">一到刮风下雨，我就难受到无法出门。</span>”亚历山大会亲自探望，而且每天至少会按时派侍从准时送药来。（这确实是前任后任都没有的待遇了，但好像别人也没科兰古这么茶花女林黛玉？圣彼得堡一年有三分之一都在刮风下雨，科兰古大概成了个宅男）除此之外，科兰古大概也是那段时间和亚历山大私下共进晚餐频率最高的人，从尼古拉·米哈伊洛维奇大公编纂的法俄大使通信集来看，每隔几天就有一次。亚历山大从特维尔探望叶卡捷琳娜女大公回来后，当晚探视皇太后玛丽亚，第二天晚上宴请科兰古（十几个人聚一起大锅饭刷火锅那种就不算了，以及第二天不是跟皇后吃饭真的是因为沙皇两口子感情一般般）。</p><p>另一方面是公务上的。1807年到1811年之间，法国和俄国的主要外交事务有：芬兰战争、第七次俄土战争、埃尔福特会议、第五次反法同盟（说真的算同盟吗，几乎是单挑啊）、女大公婚姻问题，波兰问题。</p><p>
  <strong>列出来之后我觉得我给自己挖了坑……我们试着捋一下：</strong>
</p><p>第七次俄土战争：“真主至大”的奥斯曼土耳其帝国在“天主孝子”法兰西的支持下对俄国发动的战争，从1806年开始，一直持续到1812年法俄战争爆发前夕，以奥斯曼土耳其战败告终。俄土战争是亚历山大和科兰古每次聚餐必定会讨论到的问题之一，当然，从来没讨论出什么结果，<strong>没什么卵用</strong>。</p><p>芬兰战争：1808年到1809年，俄国在“牢不可破的盟友”法国的支持下，对瑞典宣战，夺取了瑞典的芬兰。1812年，瑞典王储贝尔纳多特经过周密考虑，认为瑞典不应该试图付出巨大代价夺回芬兰，而应在与俄国联合对付拿破仑的前提下，由俄国支持得到挪威。</p><p>埃尔福特会议：这次会议的目的是巩固法俄同盟，<strong>事实上没什么卵用</strong>。为了让科兰古继续当驻俄大使，拿破仑继续承诺会同意科兰古的女朋友离婚再嫁，又多给了科兰古二十万法郎的年薪（但还是不够啊！），催促科兰古考虑俄国女大公哪一个适合做新的法国皇后。亚历山大则极力建议拿破仑继续让科兰古做驻俄大使。在这次会议上，亚历山大认识了塔列朗，双方尽弃前嫌，亚历山大亲自做媒，把亚当·恰尔托雷斯基亲王家资巨富的未婚妻嫁给了塔列朗的外甥，由科兰古证婚。</p><p>第五次反法同盟：埃尔福特会议的延申。整个1808年，奥地利的动向也是亚历山大和科兰古每次聚餐的必备话题。讨论出了结果，“<span class="u">俄国会履行盟友义务</span>”，<strong>但似乎没什么卵用</strong>。打败奥地利后，拿破仑不再信任俄国，亚历山大也不再信任重建了<strong>华沙大公国</strong>的法国。</p><p>波兰问题和女大公婚姻问题：为了修补法俄关系，重新启动了关于波兰的商谈，第一条共识是科兰古提出的“<span class="u">波兰这个词从此永不存在。</span>”具体负责人是科兰古和俄国外交大臣鲁缅采夫伯爵，商谈中间，拿破仑经由科兰古提出，求娶俄国的安娜女大公。科兰古在亚历山大从特维尔返回的第二天转达了拿破仑的求婚，给亚历山大<strong>48小时</strong>的考虑时间。亚历山大最后以“<span class="u">安娜女大公年龄太小，刚来月经，还不规律。</span>”为理由委婉拒绝，然而在亚历山大给出答复前，拿破仑已经得到了哈布斯堡的礼物，迎娶奥地利女大公玛丽-露易丝。拿破仑同时向两家求婚的事情激怒了亚历山大，亚历山大视为奇耻大辱。而拿破仑也被亚历山大的委婉拒绝激怒，取消了科兰古就波兰问题与俄国商讨的权力。波兰问题和女大公婚姻问题同时破裂。</p><p>
  <strong>我要累死了……默默同情一下被自己老板各种远程微操的科兰古，还有正吃饭被“</strong>
  <strong>48小时期限”吓得大脑停摆的亚历山大。等一下，我这是个百合情感分析文，我写那么多政治干啥呀？</strong>
</p><p>如果我们试图分析亚历山大对科兰古的友谊，由于我碰不到亚历山大的书信集（也有很多书信被尼古拉一世烧掉了根本没有），目前我找不到独立记录的亚历山大对科兰古的评价。（科兰古自己倒是在回忆录里说亚历山大对别人夸他……）但科兰古发回法国皇帝和法国时任外交大臣巴萨诺公爵的信里反复提到的是：“<span class="u">亚历山大皇帝给予我极大的信任。</span>”</p><p>信任的标志之一是坦诚，亚历山大确实经常向科兰古出示秘密文件，包括但不限于：施瓦岑贝格和亚历山大的对话记录，施瓦岑贝格转交的维也纳方面送给亚历山大的信函照会，时任俄国驻法大使库拉金公爵发回的信件，英国方面发给俄国的关于西班牙情况的文件（西班牙局势也是亚历山大和科兰古每次聚餐的必谈话题），等等。对此，巴黎的内赛尔罗德伯爵会在发给亚历山大的绝密文件的封面上写：“<span class="u">如果这个文件的内容被法国人看到，至少会有三个人掉脑袋。</span>”</p><p>反过来，科兰古对亚历山大的友谊呢？1807年，科兰古刚刚到达圣彼得堡的时候，拿破仑是大力支持科兰古发展和亚历山大的友谊。然而1808年，芬兰战争时期，拿破仑写信申斥了科兰古对亚历山大的友谊。</p><p>
  <strong>以上，大概能证明友谊的真诚双箭头存在，但为什么？</strong>
  <strong>1801年他们的见面没有任何特别之处，之后也再无联系直到1807年，为什么会突然“<span class="u">像老友一样</span>”？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>第一个原因是很多人普遍认同的，被孤立使被孤立者团结。</strong>
</p><p>俄国贵族始终未能接受法俄同盟，他们虽然热爱科兰古的厨子和宴会，但不喜欢任何一个法国大使。后来的十二月党人，谢尔盖·沃尔孔斯基甚至会和朋友一起，故意用石头砸破法国大使的官邸，沃尔孔斯基宫的窗户玻璃，然后远远跑开。（砸自己家房子玻璃来抗议的狠人）</p><p>宫廷中对沙皇的不满也让萨瓦里和科兰古都感到紧张。鲁缅采夫曾对科兰古说：”<span class="u">法国人对俄国君主的专制权力有不合实际的想象，叶卡捷琳娜大帝无疑是俄国历史上最专断的君主之一，即使是她，也不会忽视几个老太太的抱怨。</span>”但亚历山大实际上是极其大胆，或者说专横地将自己制定的外交政策强加于整个俄国。在科兰古给拿破仑的信中，记录了贵族们的闲言蜚语：“<span class="u">亚历山大就应该到修道院去度过余生，鲁缅采夫只配去街道上卖格瓦斯。</span>”亚历山大的母亲，皇太后玛丽亚和亚历山大的妹妹，叶卡捷琳娜女大公更一直是亚历山大政策的反对者。</p><p>被孤立的痛苦可能确实会让两个人本能地抱团，三年间，在整个圣彼得堡里，真正愿意维持法俄同盟，并为此付出无数努力的只有亚历山大、科兰古、鲁缅采夫。国务办公厅主任斯佩兰斯基赞同法俄同盟，但他只精于内务和情报，不擅长外交，鲁缅采夫则身体不好。事实上，承担压力最大的还是亚历山大和科兰古。</p><p>
  <strong>第二个原因是很多人普遍不在意的，亚历山大和科兰古共有的骑士精神。</strong>
</p><p>“骑士精神”听起来显得特别傻白甜，但真的是非常非常非常非常可爱的品质。</p><p>作为君主，亚历山大以“包容宽宏”闻名。帕维尔·斯特罗加诺夫曾经当众严词顶撞亚历山大，时候斯特罗加诺夫感到后悔，写信请求原谅，“<span class="u">陛下，我知道您非常宽弘，正因如此，我不能挥霍您的善意，昨天我一时激动、太过冒犯，请您惩罚我。</span>”亚历山大一笑而过。</p><p>对于处理“来自利益冲突国”的朋友的关系，最好的例子就是亚历山大和恰尔托雷斯基亲王的友谊。恰尔托雷斯基亲王是波兰人，一生都致力于波兰复国。亚历山大做大公时和他相识，两人迅速成为朋友。亚历山大即位后，请求恰尔托雷斯基亲王来做俄国的外交大臣，亲王一开始拒绝了：“<span class="u">我是波兰人，如果有一天俄国和波兰的利益冲突，我不能全心为您的利益服务。</span>”亚历山大的回复是：“<span class="u">如果有那样一天，你可以自行离去，我绝不勉强。</span>”提尔西特会议后，恰尔托雷斯基亲王淡出了俄国外交部，专心做大学校长，但仍然会在波兰事务上做亚历山大的顾问，始终兼顾波兰与俄国的利益。1815年，恰尔托雷斯基和亚历山大事实上决裂，如亚历山大当初承诺的那样，一别两宽，各生欢喜。</p><p>利益冲突这种事放在“玫瑰茶”的关系里就更多了。俄国警务大臣巴拉索夫曾经发现了一名法国间谍，在追捕过程中，法国间谍逃入了法国大使的驻地寻求庇护。这件事轰动一时，科兰古将法国间谍平安送走之后，一段时间内称病不出，期间亚历山大前去探望，和对恰尔托雷斯基的承诺一样，亚历山大声称公务各为其主是自然道理，而科兰古的回答是：“<span class="u">但我仍然伤害了您，这使我万分痛苦。</span>”</p><p>很难说这句话给亚历山大留下了什么样的印象，众所周知，亚历山大终生都擅长掩饰自己的真实情绪。但毫无疑问，这是第一次，他展示“宽宏”之后，对方仍然会在意他的想法。在这之前，无论他的母亲、妹妹、还是斯托罗加诺夫、恰尔托雷斯基、斯佩兰斯基，都没有这样做过。</p><p>“不用道歉，我没事，你没伤到我。”“那就好，谢谢你原谅我。”</p><p>和“不用道歉，我没事，你没伤到我。”“我知道您还是受伤了。”</p><p>差别真的有。</p><p>
  <strong>第三个原因是我自己猜的：</strong>
  <strong>311特大谋杀案和当甘公爵案的共情，单指亚历山大对科兰古的友谊。</strong>
</p><p>在311特大谋杀案里，亚历山大是不情愿的共谋者，也是所有人眼中的最大获利者。这件事对他的精神造成的影响深远到难以估量，从此刻起他始终以“负罪”自居，“负罪”的概念影响终身，他的女儿夭折时，他曾对人说：“上帝不喜欢我的孩子。”1812年后他开始笃信宗教，直接原因是莫斯科的大火，深层原因则是他相信，上帝在因他的罪过而惩罚整个俄罗斯。</p><p>因为当甘公爵案，科兰古在很多人眼中也是“负罪”的。撒丁驻俄大使迈斯特就曾嘲笑科兰古出身于古老贵族却为“科西嘉暴徒”效力。但科兰古-当甘公爵案的关系又和亚历山大-311特大谋杀案的关系明显不同：（1）科兰古从来没有像亚历山大默许政变一样默默支持当甘公爵绑架案。（2）科兰古没有因此获得任何别人眼中的好处。</p><p>亚历山大一直认为311谋杀案的责任只在他一人身上，即使是可能杀死帕维尔一世的乌瓦洛夫将军，也不过是替自己犯了罪。对“这一个”自己的苛责引出了对“另一个”自己的移情和包容，亚历山大始终相信，并且一直说服别人相信科兰古的清白，包括1814年试图说服路易十八。这种移情和包容是亚历山大珍视科兰古的友谊的最强大的动力之一，1814年路易十八的坚持则反向证明了这一点。</p><p>1814年，波旁王朝复辟之后，亚历山大坚持要路易十八不仅保留科兰古的爵位，还要保留科兰古的职位。路易十八和阿图瓦坚决不从，他们的坚持几次惹怒亚历山大。一次亚历山大回到自己的行宫，对身边的人抱怨：“<span class="u">我已经告诉他们无数次，维琴察公爵和当甘公爵的死没有关系，他们为什么还这么固执？</span>”身边的人回答：“<span class="u">这很正常，或许维琴察公爵确实清白无辜，但当甘公爵是他们的血亲，谁会在血亲的尸体旁保持冷静呢？</span>”这句话猛然震醒了亚历山大，他突然想起当天的宴会上，乌瓦洛夫将军一道出席。“<span class="u">啊，我仍然和杀死我父亲的人一道进餐！</span>”他说出这句话，之后便让步了。科兰古保留了维琴察公爵的爵位，但必须退休。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>法俄战争和第六次反法同盟（</strong>
  <strong>1812--1814）：</strong>
</p><p>1812年，唯一和“玫瑰船”有关的事情大概是科兰古一生中唯一一次成功拒绝了拿破仑的要求，没有去圣彼得堡找亚历山大和谈。（让我们恭喜他！）凭着对亚历山大独一无二的了解，科兰古知道亚历山大一旦下定决心就绝不会动摇，去了也没用。（同时期梅特涅依然觉得亚历山大毫无主见，不过1813年大家就都互相了解了）</p><p>到了1813年，虽然依旧认为没什么用，但秉持着“这是我宣誓效忠过的皇帝，我能怎么办”的思想，科兰古在吕岑战役之后、包岑战役之前试图求见亚历山大，亚历山大通过舒瓦洛夫委婉拒绝了。包岑战役之后，停火谈判过程中，亚历山大只指派舒瓦洛夫和科兰古讨论细节。布拉格会议结束，停火期限终止后，科兰古经由俄国宫廷大总管托尔斯泰请求面见亚历山大，亚历山大推脱过去。沙蒂永会议亚历山大没去，只是远程命令俄国驻奥地利大使，拉祖莫夫斯基伯爵使劲捣乱。亚历山大同意见科兰古是在1814年巴黎战役之后。</p><p>这很正常，亚历山大曾经对科兰古说过：“<span class="u">一旦两国开战，我和他就不可能共存。</span>”1813年，科兰古想要达到的目标是是俄国和法国的和平，（奥地利一直希望以中立身份调停成功，普鲁士……如果俄国跑了普鲁士就是被摩擦的份）而亚历山大不可能在这方面做哪怕最微小的让步，见了也白见。到了1814年，进入巴黎之后，亚历山大希望尽快结束战争，确立法国下一个政府，然后到维也纳把欧洲体系定下来回家。这时候他需要拿破仑指派来的科兰古，同时他也已经开始保护科兰古。虽然那时亚历山大还在“罗马王即位，玛丽-露易丝皇后摄政”、“波旁王朝复辟”、“新的贝尔纳多特王朝”中摇摆不定，（文明灯塔，莫罗共和国已经在德累斯顿没了）但是仍然忠于拿破仑的科兰古的处境已经开始艰难。</p><p>“<span class="u">如果拿破仑皇帝再给你任何其他指示，你不要轻举妄动，直到我告诉你我的想法。</span>”</p><p>如果只考虑双方的政治身份，这句话听起来特别像大灰狼哄小白兔：“你一定要信我呦！”但如果加上对当时整个环境的考虑，结论就会相反：（1）亚历山大是当时巴黎中的最终决定者，梅特涅和卡斯尔雷都还在慢悠悠赶来的路上，得到亚历山大一个人的想法和得到整个盟军的想法暂时没什么区别。（2）亚历山大也是同盟君主中对拿破仑本人最没敌意的一个。奥地利的岳父一直看自己女婿不顺眼，普鲁士国王觉得自己老婆死得冤枉，英国摄政王……英国欸！（3）科兰古本人也面临许多危险，很多人直接建议亚历山大将他驱逐出巴黎，亚历山大拒绝了，但他要保证自己对科兰古的保护不会给俄国的谈判带来麻烦。</p><p>无论如何，大概是命运吧，马尔蒙元帅的军队倒戈，让亚历山大不愿再冒险接受摄政方案，波旁的复辟是唯一的选择。</p><p>离开巴黎之前，亚历山大问科兰古回不回圣彼得堡，保证随时来随时欢迎。（脑子瓦特了吧，法国人肯主动去圣彼得堡的大概只有朗热隆了）果不其然被拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>书桌上的秘密（</strong>
  <strong>1815年--1825年？）：</strong>
</p><p>1815年百日王朝覆灭，直接结果就是很多不该死的人被坑死了。亚历山大再次回到巴黎的时候，胸中全是对法国人“忘恩负义”的愤怒。他拒绝了奥坦斯的见面请求，起初科兰古经由内赛尔罗德伯爵求见亚历山大。一天之后，内赛尔罗德转达了亚历山大的单方面绝交声明。科兰古进行了第二次尝试，直接写信给亚历山大。很快，他收到了一封官方回复：</p><p>（亚历山大致科兰古）“<span class="u">将军，我用了极大的毅力克制自己，因为我实在不能满足您之前对我提出的要求。眼下我不会改变任何关于您的决定，也不想重新审视您做出的选择。不过，虽然我眼下不能证明，但我对您的感情不会受到影响。如果将来还有其他机会，我乐意效劳以让您明白这一点。再说一遍，将军，我对您的感情不会受到影响。</span>”</p><p>不过，当布吕歇尔看中了科兰古家的房子时（还记得我之前说的吗？<strong>古老贵族、有钱</strong>），内赛尔罗德伯爵写下了这样两封信：</p><p>（内赛尔罗德致科兰古，7月14日）“<span class="u">公爵阁下，您刚刚交给我的信，我已经放到皇帝眼皮底下了。陛下让我答复您：他对您提到的事情一无所知，更不可能批准这样的事情。他会采取必要措施，终止这种违背他和同盟将领们原则的不公正迫害。我本人会代表皇帝去见普鲁士官员，如果有任何消息，我都会尽快告诉阁下。</span>”</p><p>（内赛尔罗德致科兰古，7月23日，星期日）“<span class="u">公爵阁下，我一分钟都没有耽搁，特意知会您，普鲁士国王陛下已经下令，让布吕歇尔将军取消对您的财产的查封令。</span>”</p><p>（科兰古致亚历山大，7月24日，星期一）“<span class="u">陛下，请原谅我满怀心事，直接向您请求帮助。您之前的善意安抚了我的妻子，她告诉我，家中的查封令即将解除。这段时间里我一直度日如年，陛下，只因在我最艰难的时刻，我无法再见到您，这让我痛苦到无以复加。现在政府已经宣布判决，我不希望以戴罪之身出现在您面前，即使我的罪名不在任何一个国王的法典上。因为我不希望您看到一个曾经证明过自己尊严的人被指控为堕落。从此作为一名普通人，我一无所求，更不会再打扰您。我仅希望在离开之前再见您一面，表示我的敬意，也在我被这场风暴击垮前献上您允许我致以的最深情感。陛下，时至今日，我依旧值得被您视为朋友。</span>”</p><p>（内赛尔罗德致塔列朗，7月25日，星期二）“<span class="u">尊敬的本尼凡托亲王阁下，之前蒙您好心，承诺一旦惩处名单拟定就会告知我们。但我必须<strong>警告</strong>您，如果科兰古的名字也在列中，皇帝会非常难过。因此我恳请您动用您的一切影响，避免出现无故迫害的情况，无论这些行为的目的是什么。</span>”</p><p>无论过程有多复杂，最后科兰古还是顺利退休了，而亚历山大满怀着对巴黎的负面印象回到了圣彼得堡。之后“亚历山大一世”在世界上存在了十年，这十年里亚历山大要么深居简出，“<span class="u">我这几年几乎从不出门</span>”，要么无穷无尽地漫游，普希金戏称他为“游牧沙皇”。</p><p>1821年，拿破仑在圣赫勒拿岛去世。1825年，俄国皇帝，全俄罗斯沙皇亚历山大一世也从世界上消失。1826年3月2日，他的挚友亚历山大·戈利岑公爵整理先皇遗物时，在亚历山大的书桌上发现了一封信。</p><p>（科兰古致亚历山大）“<span class="u">新的任务出现了。他们诽谤拿破仑皇帝，也污蔑我的名声。您可敬的灵魂感受到并理解的，高贵的使命感让我视讲出事实为我的义务。我立此为证。</span>”</p><p>这封信既是1815年之后亚历山大和科兰古依然保持联系的证明，也是他们友谊存在的证明。当一切冲突、纠葛、痛苦结束后，他们依旧是彼此的朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>